


Thwarted

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki falls victim to his own cleverness.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor sat as one stunned by the Healer’s pronouncement. A spark of anger soon developed into blinding rage, and he stormed out of the Healing Rooms.

He burst into their bedchambers, nearly taking the door off its hinges, and shouted, “LOKI!” An answering clap of thunder could be heard beyond the palace walls. Within a distant chamber, the valkyrie sighed and dispatched some soldiers to scout the kingdom for damages. She pinched her nose and prayed that the king and royal consort’s amourous activities would not last as long as their previous encounter the previous month.

Meanwhile, Thor found Loki collapsed before their washing basin, and his anger ceased. Cradling his beloved in his arms, he returned to the Healing Rooms and once again called for the Head Healer.

~*~*~

Loki regained consciousness and brought a hand to his aching head. He groaned and immediately felt a presence beside him. “How fare thee, _hjarta minn_?”

He looked up at the hovering Thor and frowned at his beloved’s solemnity. “Has aught gone amiss, _elskr_?”

His beloved snorted. “Ay. Thy nefarious plan has come to fruition. Thou must be most pleased.” At Loki’s look of confusion, he said, “Thou hast honed thy skills, oh Master of Mischief. Almost did I believe thy puzzlement.”

Loki raised a brow. “I do not _always_ deceive thee, oh Lord of Asgard. What plan, pray, have I plotted against thee?”

“To once again show me for a fool. Alas, thou hast been remiss and must suffer of thine own jest.”

“Speak plainly.”

“Very well. We both are with child.”

“WHAT?!” Loki sprang up in haste and fell quickly upon the bed from the nausea. “How came this to pass?”

Thor harrumphed. “Hast thou plotteth another scheme more heinous that thou hast forgot our night of celebration last month?”

Loki groaned as he recalled. He had teased Thor into submitting to a change of form and had spent hours showing what new pleasures of the flesh could be had. He smiled as he recalled the suppleness of Thor’s ample bosom. His eyes snapped to Thor as he remembered the other change of form that had occurred that night.

“How could I have conceived? I was in my Aesir form!”

Thor glared. “My new Aesir form was not meant to be fertile either, and yet!” He pressed Loki’s hand to his lower body. Hesitantly, Loki released a small amount of _seiðr_ and gasped at the truth of Thor’s claim. 

“But I never meant that this come to pass! Truly!” 

A cough interrupted Thor’s retort and the royal pair glanced over toward the Head Healer. She looked as if she wished she had not been present for the entirety of their conversation. “You forget, Highness, that His Majesty is a fertility god.” 

Thor and Loki groaned.

~*~*~

Loki lay in bed, bemoaning his fate. His unborn had awoken him once again with fierce movements. It had become a daily occurrence. Reminding himself for the umpteenth time that he must better hone contraception spells henceforth, he padded awkwardly toward the bathing suite. Having completed his ablutions and praising Midgardian technology for such conveniences, he prepared to cleanse his hands when he was forced to grip the sides of the basin. A sharp pain had lanced his body. As he regained his breath, he rubbed his protrusion. A second stab of pain made him cry out.

“Loki!” Thor’s shout came from their bedchambers, and a moment later, the king lumbered into the suite. “What has happened?”

“I must see the Healer. Our child may wish to present himself this day.” 

Thor cursed and brought his arm about Loki’s waist. Together, they slowly hobbled their way to the Healing Rooms. After assisting Loki onto a bed, Thor pressed his fists and leaned against it, winded. One of the Assistant Healers aided him into a chair as the Head Healer and her other assistants examined Loki. The Head Healer finally pronounced that the new prince would indeed be birthed and insisted that the royal pair remain. 

It was fortunate that the Jotnar were quick to deliver their young. Within two hours, Thor was holding his son close to his heart and beaming down at the tiny babe. “He is beautiful, _hjarta minn_.” 

Loki smiled weakly as he beheld father and son. This third pregnancy had been smooth, in spite the unusual circumstance of its inception. He was about to ask his beloved what they should name their child when Thor gave a sudden shout. The babe began to wail and was quickly pressed into Loki’s arms.

“What is it, _elskr_?” 

“My water breaketh!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interludes.

Loki stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he regarded the blue skin and intricate markings. His hands lay atop his abdomen. _With child._ It was little wonder that he had had difficulty maintaining his male Aesir form this past sennight. A sob escaped his lips. He had never truly made peace with his true form, though Thor had lessened his self-loathing. But now, he feared his beloved would regard him as many others still did: with wariness, with suspicion, with contempt. 

Distraught by his morose musings, he was unaware of Thor’s presence until he found familiar arms about his torso and warm lips pressed to his shoulder. 

“There is my beautiful Loki.” Thor paused in his displays of affection when he observed the tears marring Loki’s visage. Turning his beloved to face him, he gently kissed them away and murmured, “What mean these, _hjarta minn_? This child is unexpected but a blessing! Have not the children been pleading for another playmate? We now have one to provide to each!” When Loki failed to respond to his words of joy, Thor frowned. “What troubles thee, my Loki?”

“I cannot bear the thought of thy contempt. And thou must hate me when the pains of bearing visit upon thee.”

“Oh, my foolish love, ever hast thine thoughts brought thee grief. Methoughts thou intended mischief upon me, and I was angered. But ’tis joy I now feel, for I will know truly that which thou hast knownst from being full of our children.” Thor kissed his beloved and carried him to their bed, wherein his tongue, his fingers, and his cock made true his declaration.

~*~*~

Loki stared in astonishment as Thor announced their joy. His _elskr_ proclaimed that they were blessed with twins, and through Loki’s _seiðr_ mastery, he would share in the burden and henceforth perceive the veracity of the title of “All-father”.

The hall was stunned into silence. As Loki glanced about the court, he observed the valkyrie’s slack-jawed countenance and Heimdall’s widened, unseeing eyes.

That night, Loki worshipped Thor’s body until he soaked their bedlinens with seed.

~*~*~

Loki moaned as he attained bliss, but it was to be short-lived. Dissatisfaction stirred upon his loins. His body craved having Thor fully seated within him, but that was nigh impossible now. It was yet two moons ere their unborn would present, but their protrusions had become sufficiently considerable that penetration was rendered impracticable. Loki huffed in frustration, knowing that Thor was equally chagrinned.

Manoeuvring his ungainly body until he made eye contact with his _elskr_ , Loki stroked the bearded cheek and pressed a kiss to the glistening lips. Thor brought him as close as their forms permitted, groaning at the inability to have his beloved flush against him. 

They gasped as their unborn greeted one another with enthusiasm and fell apart to soothe their discomfort. Their moment of intimacy dispelled, Loki wove a spell first upon Thor and then himself to quieten their brood. 

Entwining their hands, he thus informed Thor, “A rumour hath reached mine ears that our soldiers view me with dread.”

“Wherefore, _hjarta minn_?”

“They fear any misdemeanour may now be punishable with childbearing.”

Thor roared with laughter and planted kisses about the beloved face.

~*~*~

Thor had required eight hours to be safely delivered of their daughters. Though a seasoned warrior of countless battles, the pain of all wounds incurred could not match that which he suffered upon the birthing bed. Amidst his agony, he had pleaded with Loki to never henceforth thus afflict him. Loki had acceded.

Therefore, it was with bewilderment that Loki received Thor’s request to bear him another child upon the eve of their eldest’s birthday. Their triplets would achieve their fifth year in a fortnight’s time, and Thor yearned for the cries of a newborn babe, that he may soothe and comfort.

It required another half year before Loki acquiesced. Alas, after three months of failures, Loki realized that the contraception spells he cast upon himself also prevented him from impregnating Thor. He thus resigned himself to a fifth (and subsequent sixth) pregnancy. He prayed to the Norns that both pregnancies would only bring forth single offspring, unlike his fourth.

It was not to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re not familiar with my ideas about Jotnar pregnancies, they have two wombs and can be pregnant twice (with about six months in between) after a single insemination. Of course, being married to a fertility god means that multiples are more common than is strictly necessary.


End file.
